


Not Alone

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: S3e18: The Law of Sacrifice, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: How she finds him, he isn't sure.
Relationships: Sean Renard & Juliette Silverton, Sean Renard/Juliette Silverton
Kudos: 14





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This fic has been finished for ages, but I've spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to figure out how to tag it, because it's definitely supposed to be a missing scene leading up to a romantic relationship, but it's also pretty solidly platonic at this moment in time. He might be harboring a bit of a crush, but he's too broken up about his daughter to really care. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just a self-indulgent moment where Sean gets some emotional support after giving his daughter away.

How she finds him, he isn’t sure. 

There are several parks in Portland, but he’s quite fond of this one. It’s quiet, secluded, and he can sit by the pond for hours without seeing a single person. It’s a perfect place to collect his thoughts, or let them drift away.

She plops down beside him wordlessly, settling into the sand. He nearly snaps at her to leave him alone, because everything is raw and aching, miserable in a way that he doesn’t really want anyone else to see. (Least of all her.) 

But on the other hand… There’s something steadying about her presence, about the way she doesn’t flinch when he looks at her. She is full of a fierce gentleness, something he hadn’t known was  _ possible _ until he met her. And he has been so alone for so long… The cruelest thing about all of this is that he truly thought, if only for a moment, that he could have a family. Now, it’s been snatched away, and he doesn’t want to lose anybody else. 

(Least of all her.) 

“Did anyone ever name her?” She asks quietly, and he hears it for what it is: an offer to talk, if he wants. 

He isn’t altogether sure he does, but… “Diana.” He can barely choke out the name. “Adalind named her.” 

“Diana. Like Wonder Woman.” She smiles, a little hesitant. “Good name for the baby that’s going to save the world one day.” 

_ Wonder Woman.  _ He does not smile, but he thinks about it. She’s right, after all. Diana is destined for great things. (He only wishes that he could be the one to take her there.) 

They lapse into silence, watching the pond. A mother duck swims by, with half a dozen ducklings cheerfully following behind. Together, as a family, just as they should be. (If his eyes burn for half a second, no one can prove it.) 

“How is she?” Juliette asks finally. “Adalind, I mean.” 

He winces. “Angry. Hurt. Confused.” He can hardly stand to think of her at all. Things have always been complicated with them, and they’ve both hurt each other in their own ways, but he knows that this is something else altogether. He has betrayed her, albeit for the good of their daughter, and there will be no making it right. “I can’t say I blame her.” 

She considers this. “Do you think she’ll…?” She trails off, maybe second-guessing her asking, and he reflects on her experiences with Adalind. Whatever her question, his answer is the same.

“Truthfully, I have no idea what she’ll do.” He doesn’t like that. Doesn’t like how unpredictable she is, how wildly her moral compass can spin. (In fairness, it’s also one of the things that draws him to her; very few people in this world can keep him guessing like she can.) “If I were you, I’d be careful.” 

Something dark passes over her face, and she looks away. Clearly, this whole situation is weighing on her more than she’d like to admit, then. He’s just about to suggest that she head home-this isn’t her problem, after all-when she clears her throat. “And how are  _ you  _ holding up?”

Several people have asked him this since everything went down; Rosalee, Nick, Hank… Even Wu, who doesn’t have a clue what happened, stopped by to check on him in his own awkward way. He still doesn’t know how to answer it. 

He tells her so, after a long moment, eyes falling shut. “I don’t know.”

She hums, then scoots a half-inch closer to him. It’s a little too close to be proper for the girlfriend of his employee (especially given their history), but he cannot bring himself to move away. Cannot even muster the strength. Besides, he is so very  _ tired  _ of being alone. 

“I keep asking myself if I did the right thing.”

“You did.” Just like that. Like it’s the simplest thing in the world. “You had to keep her safe, no matter what.”

“And now she’s with a Grimm.” It’s out before he can stop it, ridiculous fears of childhood curling around his chest in an instant. Wincing, he adds, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

“It’s okay.” She hesitates, just for a second, before reaching out and resting her hand against his arm. “You don’t have to apologize. But I know that Nick’s mom is going to keep her completely safe, okay? She’ll probably learn self-defense before she learns how to walk.”

He laughs, and then, because he cannot help himself, he cries. Not sobbing, of course; he would never allow himself that kind of weakness in front of someone else. Noiseless, head bowed, drawn in tightly on himself. She doesn’t say a word, just moves her hand to rest on his back, steadying him. Reminding him that he is not alone. 

_ I’m here,  _ she seems to say, without ever opening her mouth.  _ I’m here.  _

She is not his, but for today, he will allow himself to lean on her. She’s offering, after all, and he doesn’t have it in him to refuse. Not when his daughter is gone, and he may never see her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! I have several ideas for fics like this: missing scenes from Season 3 that could eventually lead to a relationship but are currently mostly platonic.


End file.
